Pax Corvus
|avgstrength = 52,635 |totalnukes = 467 |rank = 44 |score = 11.31 }} Pax Corvus is an open neutral alliance whose members mostly inhabit the Black sphere. It welcomes all rational nation leaders who commit to uphold to its core values of integrity, neutrality, equality, and community. History Pax Corvus was founded, officially, on August 28, 2010 when its Chief and her Chieftains left The Democratic Order to strike out on their own. They felt that for an alliance to be truly neutral, all members must be allowed to speak their minds and that wars should always be a serious matter of alliance wide concern. Pax immediately became a protectorate of Amazon Nation and a participant in Amazon Territory. On November 1, 2010 the protectorate was dissolved. At greater than 1 million NS, Pax was ready to be on its own. On this same day, Pax was signatory to the Descendants of Avatar - a tri-membership agreement between Ubercon Alliance and its descendants - Amazon Nation and Pax Corvus, The Charter of Pax Corvus Preamble Mission Statement: It is the Mission of the alliance known as Pax Corvus to provide a home on the black team for those who wish to grow in peace and neutrality. Vision: Pax Corvus has as its vision a strong neutral alliance on the black sphere that is a community composed all of peaceful, neutral players who wish to call it home. Values: The core values of Pax Corvus are integrity, neutrality, equality and community. The members of Pax Corvus pledge to uphold these values in a rational and peaceful manner. * Integrity: Pax Corvus stands by its word and the words of its Chief. A ruler’s word is her bond and his honor. * Neutrality: Pax Corvus holds its neutrality sacrosanct. It will not involve itself in the political or military pursuits of others but will pursue friendly, yet impartial relations with those who have requested guest rights. * Equality: All members of Pax Corvus are equal under our charter and all have a voice in the decisions of the alliance. * Community: Like the Raven for which it is named, Pax Corvus extends the bond of family to all its members. It also welcomes to its community, all who would treat fairly within and offers them guest rights. Section I - Principles and Purpose Pax Corvus was founded in 0004 CN, being the year 2010 in the common era, for the purpose of establishing a neutral alliance, primarily in the Black Sphere of influence but open to all. It is founded on the rational principals of community, growth, equality, and neutrality. The mission, vision and values of Pax Corvus serves as the principals under which it exists. Pax Corvus also values the peaceful growth of its member nations. Section II – Governance * Chief: the leader of Pax Corvus is the Chief. The position is lifelong. The Chief’s word is law. The Chief serves at the will of the members. If the membership feels like the Chief is not serving the alliance, a vote 2/3 majority of all members may remove the Chief from office. The symbol of the Chief is three (3) Raven feathers. * Tanist: If the leader is away, the Tanist speaks in the Chief’s stead. The word of the Tanist is the same as the word of the Chief in the absence of the Chief. The symbol of the Tanist is two (2) Raven Feathers crossed by one (1) gray feather * Chieftains: The founders of Pax Corvus will hold the lifelong rank of Chieftain. They are the advisers to the Chief. The symbol of a Chieftain is two (2) Raven feathers. * Advisers: At any time the Chief may appoint others to be her advisers. Their symbol will be one (1) Raven feather with one (1) gray feather. * Members: All full members of the alliance will be symbolized by a single raven feather. Other Officers Alliance officers are appointed by the Chief in consultation with the Chieftains and other Advisers. One person may hold more than one position at the request of the Chief. Full alliance members of any rank may hold any office. All offers report to the Chief. * Commander of the Guard: the Commander of the Guard is responsible for alliance defense and the education of new alliance members in the development of a neutral military force. The symbol for the captain of the guard is the feathers of their rank crossed with a black sword. * The Clerk: the Clerk of Pax Corvis is responsible for all matters of finance and commerce. This includes trade, technology and aid. The symbol of the clerk is the feathers of their rank crossed with a black quill pen. * The Bard: the Bard of Pax Corvus is responsible for growth, recruitment and morale. The symbol of the bard is the feathers of their rank crossed with a black Lute * The Seneschal: The Seneschal of Pax Corvus is responsible for all other internal alliance affairs, including the keeping of the rolls, and intra-alliance communication. The symbol of the Seneschal is the feathers of their rank crossed with a black key. * The Envoy: The Envoy is responsible for the relationships of Pax Corvus with the world of Digiterra and other alliances who call it home. The symbol of the Envoy will be the feathers of their rank crossed with a black scroll * Deputies: At any time, an alliance officer may appoint a deputy to help them with their duties. The symbol of the deputy will be the feathers of their rank crossed with a gray symbol of their service. Section III – Membership Membership in any alliance is a privilege and not a right. Membership in Pax Corvus is open to all who share its Mission, its Vision, and its Values and are willing to follow its laws and policies. There is no mandatory color, but Pax Corvus supports the black sphere and encourages all to be a part of that team. As Pax Corvus values peace, new applicants must not be engaged in any acts of aggression, including wars and technology raids, under reparations (either giving or receiving) from any war or battle, or be providing financial aid or in a technology agreement with anyone who is engaged in an act of aggression. Resource trades are exempt from this requirement as they may be of long duration. Members must register on the alliance forum and are encouraged to be active participants. A member nation may depart Pax Corvus at any time and of its own will, but is expected to repay any loans or grants or commitments as they are able. A member nation may be expelled at any time by the decision of the Chief under consultation with her chieftains, advisers and other officers if is determined that the member nation has not upheld the Mission, Vision and Values of Pax Corvus. Section IV – Neutrality and War Pax Corvus holds neutrality as one of its core values. As such it permanently declines to involve itself in the aggressive politics of Digiterra. It will engage in no treaties which would require it to engage in the operations of war. Pax Corvus will immediately expel any nation that declares war or institutes a technology raid on another nation. Section V - Foreign Relations Pax Corvus offers guest rights to the representatives of any alliance that honors its sovereignty. Representatives of other alliances with be symbolized by a white feather, as white symbolizes peace. Section VI – Amending the Charter Pax Corvus holds the right to amend this charter as it sees fit. Any member may propose an amendment to the charter for discussion on the forums. Final decisions on the acceptance of the amendment resides with the Chief who will make the decision under consultation with the Clan Chieftains, Clan advisers and other officers of the alliance. ________________________________________ Signatories: * Cerridwyn of Greenpeace, Founder and Chief of Pax Corvus * ARCHEIN of ARCHETOPIA, Founder, Tanist and Commander of the Guard * Nessus of Prandinia, Founder, Chieftain and Clerk of Pax Corvus * Apropos of Trumpet Sound, Founder and Chieftain External Links *Declaration of Existence *One Million NS Mark *Descendants of Avatar Agreement with Amazon Nation & Ubercon *Letter of Amity with Order of the Black Rose *1.5 Million NS Milestone *Two Million NS/50 member Milestones *365 Days of Peace *Letter of Friendship with State of Nirvana *Three Million NS Milestone See Also